


Mine

by HeartOfGold15



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 2nd Person Kankri, BDSM, Dom Kankri, M/M, Oral, Slapping, mild dirty talk, sub Cronus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfGold15/pseuds/HeartOfGold15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This seadweller, this highblood - in another universe he could be the death of you, but here, YOU are the boss. He is yours and only yours.</p><p>Your name is Kankri Vantas, and you're trying to teach your cheating matesprit a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

"You're mine. Do you understand that?"

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and you're trying to teach your cheating matesprit a lesson.

When you first found out that he'd been sleeping around with Porrim, you didn't bat an eye. It wasn't much of a surprise. He had been gazing at her lustfully a week prior, following her like a child would. She was a seductive witch, that one. Yet it was still his choice to sleep with her.

 Of course you loved Cronus - that was a given - but you weren't about to let him get away with cheating on you, especially not when you'd broken such an important vow for him. Your matesprit didn't need a lecture this time (though it should be noted he certainly got one,) he just needs some tough love, which you're all too happy to give.

He looks up at you with a rebellious gleam in his white eyes, slightly violet pupils trained on your face. "Kankri, you already lectured me once. I fucked up. I get it." His tone makes your blood curdle in your veins. Candy blood or not, you aren't feeling too sweet right about now, but you need to show him discipline.

"Lanuage, Cronus. I want you to say it. Say you're mine."

"Make me."

The seadweller continues to glare, fins flaring out defiantly. He doesn't seem to expect it at all when you smack him - he just lays there, a little stunned, as the violet mark grows across his face. You adjust your position on him, sitting right on where his bulge is. You swear you can feel it writhe under his clothing.

"F-fuck," he mutters under his breath, and you see him twitch the way he always does when he likes something. It's rather endearing, but you keep in mind your initial goal of punishing him. Cronus tries to move, almost as if grinding on you, but you give him another slap, a bit more gentle this time.

"You've got a bad mouth, don't you? I might need to fix that. Perhaps I could wash it out with soap… or I could make it useful for once," you remark, and his skin brightens as a result. He attempts to move against you yet again and you punish him accordingly.

"Quit that."

"But chief-"

"I said quit it. Now…" Cronus looks absolutely pathetic below you. You can tell he's giving it his all to follow the order, yet he's still holding out on admitting he's yours. It's a bit amusing how his ego disappears in the bedroom, how he lets you do as you please with him, how every word makes him flicker with arousal. If only he listened to you so well on the romantic side of your relationship.

"Now what, chief?" he stutters.

"Open your mouth." 

The seadweller gets the idea. Again, it astounds you how willing he is to obey. You stand on the bed and shimmy out of your pants; only now do you realize that your bulge is already out of its sheath and ready to play. For a second you wonder if you're more eager than he is, but soon enough he's got his lips around your hardness, sucking gently.

It takes the air right out of your lungs. Pressing a hand into his curly mess of black gair, you mumble a quiet, "Cronus…" 

He looks up at you with those darling eyes of his, dead as they are, and takes more in. He always did respond well to verbal praise, and you suppose this is no exception. You know this is supposed to be a punishment, but he looks so content. His fragile fins are flushed violet, and they flare out in surprise when you pull his head forward, forcing him to take more.

You smirk when he moans against your flesh. A quick look down and you can see he's harder than the diamonds he loves to flaunt. As much as you'd love to let him keep sucking, there's a part of you that wants to get him off. You are being a bit… hard on him, after all. And what better way to keep him from straying than to keep him from walking in the first place?

With some sadness, you push him off. Cronus pants, his mouth smeared with red pre-cum. A bit of satisfaction flares within you when see this. For once, he actually is acting like he's yours, and there's nothing that could make you happier.

Well, maybe one thing.

Before he can even say chief, you're sitting back down on the bed and pulling off those damp boxers of his. You toss them behind you carelessly. A small growl escapes you when you see he's been fucking himself. No wonder he's so damn wet. He stops panting when you smack him again, glaring.

"I don't recall giving you permission to fuck yourself, Cronus," you say, pulling his member out. He whines pathetically at the emptiness, or maybe being slapped, you're not sure. He bites his lip and gazes at you with wide eyes.

"I didn't think you were gonna let me get off tonight, babe. Had to do something." There's a bit of sincerity in his voice, but that doesn't excuse his actions.

"I'll pail you if you say you're mine." You shift, pressing against his hungry nook. He opens his mouth to say something, but moans instead. His body moves against you in every way it can, trying to get you to go in, but you hold strong. So close. So achingly close. But not close enough.

Finally, Cronus breaks.

"I'm yours."

The desperation in his voice, the lust written in his movements, it's all too much. Within a moment you're in Heaven, pounding into him as much as you can, determined to leave him unable to walk. Your teeth nip his neck, marking him as yours. Yes… yours. That thought is all too perfect.

He grabs onto your back and gasps with each thrust. This seadweller, this highblood. In another universe he could be the death of you, but here - here YOU are the boss. He is yours and only yours.

"Say it again," you hiss in his ear, writhing against his inner walls. He clenches around you, moans into your ear, "I'm yours!"

"Louder."

That familiar heat pools in your stomach.

"I'm yours! Oh god, Kanny, I'm yours!"

You spill into him, not even bothering with the bucket. As far as you're concerned, he practically is your bucket. He's yours. He's yours, and no one else's.

"Mine," you purr into his ear as he finally cums.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel you've seen this somewhere else, I've also posted this fic on Tumblr.


End file.
